


44. Incenso

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: L’estremità, ormai ridotta a cenere, cade morbida e spenta nel piattino alla base, dove viene raccolta assieme al resto - un filo appena percettibile sale, curvandosi a un nuovo respiro.





	44. Incenso

 

***WataEi**  
*Incenso  
***DoubleDrabble partecipante all'Iniziativa di Natale della mia pagina Autrice!!!**  
*Per Rin (L)

  
  
  
 

L’estremità, ormai ridotta a cenere, cade morbida e spenta nel piattino alla base, dove viene raccolta assieme al resto - un filo appena percettibile sale, curvandosi a un nuovo respiro.  
Il suo risveglio è accompagnato da un espandersi dei sensi: la percezione della gravità che lo inchioda al materasso è ciò che per prima lo ruba a sogni sconnessi fatti di luce e tenebra; il suono delle macchine nelle orecchie, cronometro regolare che gli ricorda quanto preciso è lo scandire della vita; sapore di medicina sulla lingua, che gli invade la gola peggio di un rigurgito.  
Subito dopo però, c’è lui, appena al di là di un respiro forzato. Nella mano che gli stringe, nel peso della sua testa addormentata che gli preme contro il fianco, leggera, e nell’odore leggero che ha fatto espandere per tutta la stanza.  
Appena Wataru sente il suo dito muoversi, si alza assieme alla cascata di capelli chiari e gli sorrise, come lui tenta di fare oltre il boccaglio che gli occupa metà viso.  
-Ben svegliato, mio Eichi.  
La sua voce è musica, ogni parola melodia. E tutta la stanchezza del lungo viaggio che dall’estero lo ha portato lì di fretta, viene cancellata da una gioia senza nome nel sentire il pallido calore della sua esistenza nelle dita tremanti.  
Lo bacia sulle nocche e avvicina lo sgabello al suo cuscino, continuando a parlargli.


End file.
